My name...Eon
My name...Eon is the 24th episode of Ren 12 Season 2 Transcript {Theme Song} Rae: You know, I'm actually getting use to these milkshakes. Ren: They're way better than smoothies, that's for sure. Gavin: Agree to disagree. Ren: Right, I forgot that you're a smoothie lover. Eon: You Tennysons sure love your smoothies. Rae: Who are you? Ren: That's not important, it's hero time! "slams watch" {transformation sequence} Overflow: Water cannons! blasts Eon with water, sending him flying Overflow: And that's how you hero. Gavin: Hey hero, he's right behind you. Overflow: Wha-how'd you do that? Eon: You poor uneducated boy, I travel through time. Overflow: I'm educated! Rae: What, you're a time traveler? Eon: Why of course? Rae: So, you're a Chronian? Eon: Indeed, you Revonnahgander are very educated. Rae: Thank you. Overflow: I really don't like how you keep bashing me for my knowledge! Gavin: So, why don't you do something about it. Overflow: Right. charges at Eon, who opens a portal and jumps through; Overflow falls into the portal as well {Cut to 10 mins before} Gavin: Agree to disagree. Ren: Huh? Rae: We were talking about milkshakes vs. smoothies, did you space out again? Ren: Wait, where's that time traveling guy? Gavin: Who? Ren: You know, the Chronian. Rae: There was a Chronian here! Ren: Yeah, where is he? Eon: I suppose you're referring to me. Ren: You! "slams watch" {transformation sequence} XLR8: I'm not letting you outta my sight. Eon: Good luck with that. zooms over to Eon, circling around him many times Eon: You are impressive, Kineceleran but nothing can stop me. punches the ground, causing XLR8 to trip and slide off XLR8: Aye, no fair! Gavin: Well, get up and fight him!! XLR8: "groans" Would be nice to have some help. Rae: I've got you, partner! hops onto XLR8's back and charge at Eon; Rae slaps Eon with the whip mode Eon: Ow! How are you. XLR8: What'chu gonna do about it? Eon: This Tennyson has skill, need to be quicker. opens another portal going through, XLR8 follows Eon through {Cut to 10 mins before} Rae: There was a Chronian here! Ren: "groans" You gotta be kidding me! Gavin: What're you upset about? Ren: How does this keep happenin' to me!! Rae: What keeps happening? Ren: I'm sent back today by 10 minutes, all because of that Chronian! Eon: I have a name. Ren: Then what is it? Eon: My name...Eon. Gavin: Wow, that was dramatic for no reason. Eon: Shut it, Anodite/Osmosian hybrid! Gavin: How do you know what I am? Eon: I do my research. Ren: I'm so done with you! "slams watch" {transformation sequence} Shock Rock: Finally, someone I can work with! Rae: Ooh, I like this alien. Shock Rock: Rae, I need you to knock Eon out when I hit 'im with my bluemerang, then Gav will tie 'im up with a spell. Gavin: Got it. Rae: Aye, aye! Eon: You can try to stop me, but you'll never- Rock throws his bluemerang at Eon then zaps him a couple times, Rae sucker punches Eon with Power Glove mode and Gavin ties him up Shock Rock: Finally, I stop the loophole. Paradox: Good work, Tennyson. Shock Rock: It's you, you're back. "detransforms" Paradox: Indeed I am. Gavin: Why are you back? Paradox: I need Ren's help to trap Eon in the past, he has a very terrible plan that we need to not succeed. Ren: How am I suppose to help with that? Paradox: With Clockwork. Ren: Clock who? Paradox: Allow me. turns the dial of the Omnitrix then slams down, activating the watch {transformation sequence} Clockwork: Whoa, I've never be this guy before? Rae: "gasps" Is that a Chronosapien!! Paradox: Indeed it is, you are a very educated Revonnahgander. Clockwork: Feeling hurt again! Paradox: You'll feel better when Eon is gone. Clockwork: Yeah, you're right. and Paradox use their combined powers to trap Eon in the past Gavin: That...was pretty awesome. Rae: Right! Paradox: Than you, Tennyson family. Clockwork: Anytime. {Cut to past} Eon: Where am I? Ren: No way, my very Omnitrix! This is the best birthday ever!! Eon: Oh Paradox, you fool. Ren: Huh, who said that? Eon: I did. Ren: Who are you? Eon: My name...Eon, and I can help you control that device you have, just hand it over. "laughs maniacally" {End} Characters Heroes *Ren Tennyson *Rook Rae *Gavin Levin *Professor Paradox Villains *Eon Aliens Used *Overflow (cameo) **Omni-Enhanced Overflow *XLR8 (cameo) **Omni-Enhanced XLR8 *Shock Rock *Clockwork Category:Ren 12 Category:Episodes